Automotive internal combustion engine fuel systems may use connectors to couple components of the fuel line. For example, connectors may be used to join fuel lines with system components such as engine fuel rails, fuel tanks, evaporative emission control canisters, etc. Likewise, connectors may be used to join lines for pumping hydraulic fluid. Fuel lines can be used to transport liquid fuel from the fuel tank to a fuel injector and to transfer fuel vapor to an evaporative emission control canister. Due to their location, such connectors may be subjected to stress, such as during installation, service repair procedures, diurnal heating/cooling, and due to impact from a vehicle crash. When fuel line connectors are subjected to external and/or internal stresses, the stress may be concentrated at the joints of the connector, leading to potential degradation and increased hydrocarbon emissions.
One example fuel line connector is shown by Arnold et al. in US 20140284915. Therein a locking quick connector assembly is described with a twist lock mechanism. A locking mechanism of the twist lock may produce an audible sound upon a complete lock being achieved between a quick connector and its housing.
However, the inventors herein have recognized potential issues with such connectors. As one example, despite producing an audible sound, a user and/or machine may not hear the audible sound produce when completely locking the quick connector to its housing due to noises from a surrounding environment or lack of attention. Also, the connector of Arnold fails to provide any visual cues in response to a complete lock between the quick connector and a spigot of a fuel and/or hydraulic system. As a result, the connector of Arnold may be difficult to use in determining if a complete connection between a spigot, a quick connector, and a quick connector housing is achieved.
The inventors herein have recognized the above issues and developed a quick connector configuration that may include an indicating arm by which the issues described above may be at least partly addressed. One example of such a quick connect device comprising a middle portion with an extendable arm protruding radially outward over a protrusion of an inner portion, and a second flexibly extendable arm above the first arm that is pushed radially outward by the protrusion only when an annular recess of the middle portion is fully engaged with the protrusion and a separate, axially aligned outer portion having a window exposing and enabling the second arm of the middle portion to be extended when fully engaged with the inner portion. In this way, a complete connection of the quick connect device to the PCV (positive crankcase ventilation) tube of the engine (e.g., a spigot) may be determined via a visual cue.
As one example, a quick connect device may be designed for use n fuel lines and hydraulic lines that can stand a high level of internal and external stress. The middle portion may rotatably or slidingly couple to the outer portion along a shared axial (vertical) axis with the first arm exposed outside an outer circumference of the quick connect device. The second flexible arm does not extend outside the outer circumference of the quick connect device until the protrusion of the inner portion is fully engaged with the annular recess of the middle portion. The second arm is pushed radially outward in a tangential direction through a viewing window of the quick connect housing. At an assembly facility or a service station, an operator and/or visualization machine may be able to determine complete connection of the middle portion to the inner portion via measuring one or more of an angle and a distance between the second arm and the outer circumference of the quick connect device. By using the machine (e.g., a computer) to determine complete connection of the quick connect device to the tube, human error may be decreased.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.